


那一年·五二零

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 勿上升真人。请勿无授权转载。





	那一年·五二零

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人。  
> 请勿无授权转载。

五月十九号晚上，杨九郎和张云雷，孟鹤堂等人下了飞机就驱车去了酒店，放好行李时间也不早了，明晚就是《少帅出征》青岛站的演出，按理说大家都应该早早休息，养精蓄锐。可张云雷和孟鹤堂打从北京机场碰了面，就开始没完没了地说小话，表情严肃，神神秘秘的。上了飞机，本来张云雷每次都要缠着跟杨九郎挨着坐的，这回也不了，一把抽走了杨九郎的机票和孟鹤堂的一换，把他赶到后排去，然后俩人坐下接着嘀嘀咕咕。

得了，爷我难得安静会儿，挺好的。杨九郎叹了口气，把双手枕在脑后发呆，过一会儿又拿起座位前面的杂志，翻几下，放回去。

你别说，还真有点儿不习惯。

飞机一飞进平流层杨九郎就睡着了，一路梦都没做一个，机舱广播飞机快降落了才醒。伸着脖子往前座瞄一下，两位终于是说累了，也各自睡着了。张云雷的睡姿别别扭扭的，可能是不习惯身边没人靠着，脖子都快对折了，缩着下巴靠着自己肩膀，看着都憋屈。

杨九郎怕他把脖子睡崴了，赶紧把他拍醒，果不其然人一抬头就龇牙咧嘴的，脖子那块儿硬邦邦，杨九郎赶忙隔着靠背替他按，边按边问他：“你俩唠什么呢，一说说几个钟头？”

“嗐，”张云雷瞧一眼还没醒的孟鹤堂，压低嗓子说：“感情不顺。”

“嗐，这事儿你别搅和啊，”杨九郎劝他，“人两口子的事儿，外人儿说不清。”

“怎么外人儿了，我和小孟什么交情了！”张云雷白他一眼，满脸写着“你懂个球”。

“这方面你有经验吗，能给人出什么主意啊……”杨九郎还在小声哔哔。

“嘶！你欠揍是不是？”张云雷扒拉开他的手，不理他了。

杨九郎就喜欢看他生气内样儿，也不说了，拿手呼噜呼噜人的脑袋顶。

到酒店，张云雷照例嚷着要洗澡，他出远门儿就这样，一进酒店就要洗，不然哪哪儿都不踏实。杨九郎也知道他，一进屋就先给他开行李，把洗漱的和换洗衣服都给他找出来，他接过去就先进了浴室。

然后杨九郎就开始收拾俩人剩余的行李。收拾完，张云雷也正好洗完出来。他一向懒得擦头发，甩着水珠子就出来，一出来又抱着手机噼里啪啦打字儿，水珠一滴一滴顺着额发滴在手机上，看得杨九郎难受，进浴室拿着干毛巾出来照人头上一通搓，等多余的水分吸得差不多了，又把电吹风拿出来接上，替人吹头。

从头至尾两人不用说一句话。

这已经是多少个日日夜夜培养出的默契，根本不需要说什么，什么谢谢啊，你真好啊，你真体贴，都显多余。杨九郎也不在乎这些个，他只要他的角儿好就行，别的不重要。

头发吹干，顺溜溜光亮亮，手感巨好，杨九郎没忍住多捋了几下，发丝滑过指缝，很温柔。

“那我去洗了啊。”他说完就拿着自己的衣服进了浴室。

他头发短，动作也快，十五分钟就完事儿。出来一看，窝在床头玩手机的人没影儿了。

纳闷归纳闷，他也没想多的，何况洗完澡一身轻松，他便四仰八叉倒在床上，望着天花板感觉困意上来了，他作息一向很规律，是到睡觉的时候了……

不知又过了多久，他是被手机铃声震醒的，才发觉自己睡着了。接起来，是张云雷打的。

“喂？”

“翔子，你赶紧来，1210房。”

“1210不是孟哥住的吗？”

“对，就这儿，来吧。”

杨九郎挂了电话，拿着房卡起身出去了。

到了1210门口，才敲了一下，门就开了，他被一把拉进去。  
屋子里有酒味，桌子上有几瓶打开的青岛啤酒。

“这……”杨九郎有点不高兴，自打去年出了事儿以后，他对张云雷喝酒管得很严，除了吃年饭的时候准喝一杯，其余时间都不许碰。

“我可没喝！”张云雷看他脸垮了，赶紧撇清，两只手在身前使劲摇晃，后来又有点心虚，小小声说：“好吧我喝了几口……就几口！真的，小孟非拉着我喝！”说完眼巴巴看着杨九郎，就怕他生气。

看他这样，杨九郎哪里气得起来，但态度还是要有，于是捏了他腮帮子一下，说：“以后意志坚定点儿！不过孟哥他到底是……”

“别问了，我才劝好的，在洗澡呢。”张云雷也叹气，清官难断家务事，他也只能顺着话说，这方面他的确没有发言权。他跟杨九郎都谈得不明不白的，两个人都憋着话不肯说，他经常问自己这是干嘛呢，这是谈恋爱吗？

还是可怜我是死过一回的人了，施舍点关怀给我呢？

浴室门推开，孟鹤堂红着脸走出来，看到他俩，咧嘴一笑，看着很开心，但是看得出皮笑肉没笑，热水一烫，酒精散了点，但是郁闷没跟着散。  
周九良有事儿，说明天一早再赶过来，所以他也没人能作，只好拉着张云雷倾吐。但是这种事除了当事人，谁都没法共情，聆听的人安慰是安慰了，都不在点子上。

“九郎也来了，正好啊~”孟鹤堂一边吹头一边说，“正好明儿不是520吗，好日子啊，咱们录个东西，录个东西给微博上那群妹子开心开心~”吹风机声音大，他后半截话说了等于白说，全被盖过去了。

“你说什么——？”张云雷扯着嗓子问他。

“我说——”他关了电吹风，“咱们一会儿录个视频！！发微博！！”

“行啊？你要录什么，你想说什么？”张云雷见他心情好像好点了，也想配合他，“我帮你录啊？录个告白的吧，让她们高兴高兴~”

“那没意思，干干巴巴的，”孟鹤堂不乐意，他今晚上就是想作妖，“咱唱首歌儿，咋俩还没这么合唱过吧？”

“行，唱歌就唱歌呗~”张云雷心想，今天什么都顺着你，“那我把包子也叫来。”说着就给孙子钊房间打电话，叫他拿吉他来一趟。

不一会儿包子来了，包子也洗过澡了，四个人互相一打量，全都穿着酒店的白浴袍，特整齐。

“嘿~整得跟个组合似的！”杨九郎笑道。

“咱去浴室录，浴室收音好！”孟鹤堂拉着张云雷就进了浴室，包子也跟进去，三个人挨着盥洗台排好队形，孟鹤堂把手机塞给杨九郎：“你不唱吧？”

“我不唱我不唱！”杨九郎连忙接过来，调到拍摄模式举着。

“我弹哪首啊？”包子还一脸迷惑，莫名其妙被叫来，说要录首歌到现在也没人说歌名。

“忘了这茬了。”孟，张两人笑作一团，又嘀嘀咕咕合计了半天，最后问包子：“《问》你会弹吗？陈淑桦唱的。”

“陈淑桦？是不是梁静茹也唱过？”包子问。

“歌词就是‘谁让你心动 谁让你心痛’，有这句就是。”

“那我知道了，我会弹。”包子点点头，拨拉一下琴弦。

“那我开始了啊。”杨九郎说着按下了录制键。

谁让你心动 谁让你心痛  
谁会让你偶尔想要拥她在怀中  
谁会在乎你的梦  
谁说你的心事他会懂  
谁为你感动

……

孟鹤堂嗓子也好，唱得别有韵味。尤其是有几句最后的转音，真有点心碎的意味夹杂其中，听着莫名伤感。

我让你心动 我让你心痛  
我会让你偶尔想要拥我在怀中  
谁说我……（唱错，笑）  
谁说你的心思我最懂  
我为你感动  
……

张云雷不知道出于什么心情，改了这段歌词。本来歌词是要问谁的，到他这儿成了陈述句。刚开始他把脸转向一边去唱，后来大着胆子看着拍视频的人唱。杨九郎还特意把手机推近给他拍特写，他心里一慌把歌词唱错一句，赶紧笑着划过去。

杨九郎几乎是下意识地去给他拍特写，这里面的东西谁也说不清。他紧紧地透过屏幕追随着张云雷，纤长的脖子线条优美，随着歌声伸展出各种风情；迷蒙的眼睛从躲闪到直勾勾地盯着摄像头，边唱边笑，笑得像晚风拂过的小白花儿，那么甜，那么干净。

跟孟鹤堂的演绎完全不一样，这种千帆过尽的熟女心事，张云雷还唱不明白。几句词被他唱得太纯真，带着点憨憨的直白。他没戴眼镜其实看不清杨九郎，反而使得眼神更加深情款款。

磊磊，这首歌我希望你永远不要唱明白……

你就做崖边的小花，永远随风摇曳，永远芳香四溢。不要怕大雨狂风，我是你头顶的大树，我会为你挡风遮雨的。

歌是孟鹤堂挑的，张云雷只是配合。也不知道这歌词怎么会如此贴合今晚的心情，唱着唱着情绪便陷了进去，越唱越难以自拔，快结束的时候已眼角湿润。

他知道有人在录视频，所以一直刻意回避镜头。毕竟这种情绪只该属于自己，不该丢给无关的旁人去承担。

张云雷也看出孟鹤堂情绪不对，一曲唱罢便冲他丢过去一个笑脸，提示他别哭。孟鹤堂适时拿手捂住了脸，用笑挡住了即将溃堤的泪，张云雷把额头凑过去碰了碰他的，两人对视片刻，心领神会。

杨九郎觉得这画面很美，这样的张云雷好美。美到他忍不住发出一声喟叹。叹他的天真，善良，体贴，不动声色。

视频录完，几个人围在一起看了几遍，除了张云雷唱错的那句，都很完美。张云雷说重录吧，杨九郎说别介呀，就这样挺好的。

孟鹤堂也觉得错得挺可爱，抬头对他们仨说：“谢谢你们几个啊。肯陪我……”

“说什么见外话呢。”张云雷吹吹他的小卷毛，“不难过了吧，不难过了就行！”

“那什么，对，孟哥，你好多了吧？”杨九郎也问。心想你好多了我就带他走了，我还有很多事儿要跟他办……  
方才围着看视频的时候，他就把下巴架在张云雷肩膀上，那人耳朵后面一阵阵香味直往他鼻子里窜，早弄得他心猿意马的。

“没事儿了，睡一觉，明天就彻底没事儿了！”孟鹤堂笑着说。

话音还未落，杨九郎已经拖着张云雷开门走了。张云雷只来得及转身给他一个笑脸就被拉没影儿了。

“包子……我又不好了。”孟鹤堂瘪瘪嘴。

“怎么回事儿哥？哪儿不好了？”包子经过多年的摧残，这方面敏锐度已经为零了。

“你没见他俩……”孟鹤堂哽咽道，“又给我这儿撒狗粮呢。”

……

1210房到他俩住的1205房也就几步路，但是杨九郎觉得这段路很漫长。他觉得多等一秒都是煎熬，拿房卡碰开门，连拉带拽地把张云雷送进去，砰地合上房门，顺便把保险锁也栓上。

“你干嘛啊急冲冲的？？”张云雷还没察觉出事情的走向，还扑闪着大眼睛瞅他。

杨九郎懒得解释，解释不如行动。他一把将张云雷推到墙角，不由分说地吻住他的两瓣嘴唇。这唇一开一合便能唱出山泉般的歌儿，如今也在杨九郎一波比一波火热的需索中哼出几声悦耳的吟哦。

他们不是第一次接吻。早在张云雷还没出院的时候，杨九郎就在病房里吻过他了。只是那时候，大概更多是失而复得的感激和对他重伤的抚慰吧。那次之后很长一段时间，两人的关系止步不前，变成很暧昧无力的模样，仿佛欠一步将来，又回不到过去。

僵局持续到张云雷出院，他赶走了守着病床七十多天的杨九郎，也想赶走心中因为不确定而引发的忐忑。那次他们半个多月没见一面，甚至连电话微信也很少联系。

杨九郎率先投降。他不能忍受无法第一时间知道张云雷在哪儿，在干什么，身体怎么样了的感觉。这会让他想起那个夜晚，正是由于他几个小时的“擅离职守”，几乎令他的角儿摔成一捧破碎的瓷片儿。  
他不能承受另一次失去了。  
被失眠和噩梦困扰一周后，胡子拉碴的杨九郎飞奔到张云雷面前，目光灼灼如焰火。他问他：“试试吗？咱俩……要不……试试？”

张云雷笑着点头，其实他也受够了没有杨九郎的日子，杨九郎能止痛，杨九郎能助眠，杨九郎就是他的灵丹妙药。

就这么的，关系算是确定了，却依然没有进展。病痛和复健才是他这半年多来的主要课程，虽然因为杨九郎的存在，这两件事都显得没有那么可怕，可压抑的情感一直找不到宣泄的出口，憋得人胸口发疼。

憋得发疼的除了胸口，自然还有下半身。

他们俩已经尽量连亲吻也避免，因为即使只是这四块薄肉碰一碰，后果也犹如天雷勾地火，要花吃奶的力气才能撕扯开彼此，才能叫停想要更多的欲望。

好比此刻，杨九郎就觉得被自己禁锢在墙角吻了又吻的张云雷像是块吸铁石，怎么到氧气耗尽嘴唇都发麻了，也还是舍不得放开他。张云雷挣扎着用两只手去推他，他却顺势握着这两只细得叫人难过的手腕，只用了单手便轻轻松松把它们按在头顶的墙壁上。

得空的那只手探进浴袍下摆，沿着腻手的腰际皮肤慢慢往上滑。掠过根根分明的肋骨，滑到后背温柔地把着了那片峻峭的蝴蝶骨，怜爱地摩挲着。

掌心的暖意缓缓沁入背脊，张云雷感到久违地安全，即使他当下的姿势实在谈不上舒服，双手失去自由的感觉既无助又有被掠夺的慌张。可是一想到是杨九郎，心顿时就安静，不吵不闹，宛如无风的湖。

他的伤足无法支撑太久的站立，渐渐痛了起来。终于抓住一个换气的当口，他喘着气带着哀求的语调告饶：“九郎……站、站不住了……”

杨九郎这才恢复片刻理智，抱歉地说：“对不起，是我不好……”说着将人打横抱起，走到床边，像安置易碎品一般，轻柔地放他到床垫上躺好。

“累了吗？累了就说。”他已准备好放过他了，也没什么关系，大不了就是等。杨九郎等得起，张云雷值得他等。

“不累。”张云雷的回答让他有些意外，又听出了那语气中的一点点期待。杨九郎笑着摇摇头，摸着他的脸说：“这么些日子，我们磊磊也憋坏了吧…”

张云雷脸红了，也默认了，说不想是假的，毕竟他也是正常男人。

“今晚上好好伺候角儿一回。”说着杨九郎已欺上了他的身，霸道又温柔地再度与他热吻，舌尖彼此追逐着，碰到了又躲开，又被找回来继续纠缠。  
张云雷浴袍里还穿了件白T，此时浴袍彻底散开在身下，T恤也已被推至锁骨以上。奶白色的胸膛和美好的锁骨都毫无遮掩地暴露在酒店的昏黄灯光下。

微微起伏的胸脯上是两粒浅褐色的乳头，因着空调的凉风和杨九郎炽热的眼光而逐渐挺立。  
此情此景是杨九郎等了不知多少个夜晚才盼来的，他希望一切尽善尽美。于是拿过枕边的手机点开播放器。  
他放了一首没歌词的曲子，节奏感恰似两个人如胶似漆地交合，这首歌时常出现在他独自解乏的房间里……今天终于不再是他一个人听了。

“还挺有情趣——”张云雷本想调侃他，也缓解自己的紧张，却不料杨九郎并没有给他这机会，还未回过神右边的乳头已被湿漉漉的舌尖勾着捻了一下，激得他浑身忍不住地颤抖，没说完的话变成了喉间的几声呻吟，“嗯嗯~”

杨九郎很有耐心，也很沉迷这一颗小小的糖豆，拢着唇认认真真地吸吮，舌尖打圈勾画着薄薄的乳晕，又时不时用门牙轻轻地叼住拉扯，另一边也不能怠慢，细长的手指代替了唇舌，粗糙的指腹紧着那一点肉芽搓揉，又拿指甲去抠中间的小孔。久没经事的张云雷哪禁得住这感官刺激，竟在这由人类口欲期残留下的劣根性中交代了出去，来不及褪去的内裤上一片湿热，没伤的那只脚难捱地蹭着床单上下来回，口中溢出高潮时的欢愉之声。

“磊磊，才吸了吸胸你就不行了啊？”杨九郎像是有意让他难堪，笑得鸡贼一样，手上还不停地拉扯着他的两颗乳粒，羞耻感混杂着快感一起涌上头顶，让他几乎死过去。

“没关系啊，好戏还在后头呢……”也不知是真心安慰吗，反正听在张云雷耳朵里目的不纯。此时他已有点后悔开了这个头，如今是骑虎难下。他从没想到被欲望支配的杨九郎是这样，平常温润的躯壳里竟也藏着横行的螃蟹钳子。

碍事的内裤终于被脱去，欲望的核心彻底暴露，才泄过一次的肉柱显得有些心不在焉，可杨九郎的回春妙手一出，就着方才的液体在柱身上撸动了十几下，那东西便又精神抖擞了。张云雷这幅身子早在特护病房的时候就给他瞧了个遍，可那毕竟是另一个场合了，再好看也难勾起欲望。如今借着空气中飘散的荷尔蒙气味再欣赏过，才知道画面何其美不胜收。尺寸刚好够杨九郎的一只手从上至下握住，虎口处露着一截媚气的红，光滑水亮，看着可口。于是他便真凑过去尝尝，咸腥味煽动着原始的渴望，马眼被舌尖撩拨的张云雷惊呼出声，顶端立即溢出更多液体。

杨九郎卖力为他口交，阴茎在滑腻的口腔里越胀越大，张云雷把腰顶成一座白玉小桥的模样，眼看着又要射精，却在千钧一发之际被拦了下来，得不到满足的失落让他耷拉下眼角，却又问不出那羞人的问题。

“别着急啊宝贝儿，这一会儿你就舒服两次，是不是对我太不公平？”杨九郎俯视着他，勾勾他的下巴。

“王八蛋……”张云雷不是真没见过世面，自从他和杨九郎确定了关系，也偷摸着看了几部“教学影片”，叹为观止的同时也早就跃跃欲试，于是他一使劲推翻了杨九郎，跨坐到他胯上，感觉到那四角裤里的火热东西正有意无意地顶着他的。

杨九郎真的好白啊，连带着乳晕都是浅一号的粉褐色，点缀在白得让人眼晕的胸脯上，看了很有食欲。张云雷低头品味这一幕，弯弯的狐狸眼眯了眯，舔了舔嘴唇便附身衔住了一侧的乳头，滑溜溜的小圆珠着实调皮，一不小心就从嘴边溜走，他只好扩大攻占面积，连着乳晕也一起狠命吮吸起来，引得杨九郎终于发出一声舒服的闷哼。这声音听在他耳朵里，像春药，又有一种报仇的快意，于是抬起头恶意满满地问：“怎么？你也不过如此嘛，才被我吸几下就浪叫起来了。”

杨九郎见他得意洋洋，觉得可爱，也不计较，毕竟爽比较重要，于是笑着回他：“是是是，你最厉害，别光耍嘴皮子，接着伺候~”

“好嘞~”张云雷得了夸奖，低头更卖力地去吸吮，直到他两边的肉粒都被折腾得红艳艳，像要滴出血来。满意地欣赏了一番自己的杰作，他耸动了几下屁股，感应到腿间杨九郎的东西又大了几分。成果相当喜人，火热的源头已经硬得像铁一般，有意无意地戳到他的腿缝间去。

条纹四角裤飞出去老远，浴袍皱巴巴地堆在地面，两个人此刻彻底是赤裸相对了。接下来要面临的就属于有待探讨商榷的领域，是他们之前谁都没有经历过的。有限的认知都来自影片，和讨论区的留言。张云雷不知道被从如此窄小之处进入是否真能爽到翻天，但他确信杨九郎应该是会真的很爽。

他问自己，我爱杨九郎吗？答案是肯定的。虽然他从没说出口过。  
我爱他，很爱很爱，所以愿意为了他放下自尊弯折身体，为了他忍着痛曲意逢迎……只要他开心，那我也开心。

果然是照猫画虎，只学了个表面功夫，张云雷下了决心之后就摸索着把杨九郎的硬物往自己腿间塞，吓得杨九郎连忙翻身，接住了晃晃悠悠的张云雷把他按到床垫上，教训道：“还能这样硬来？看一会儿不疼死你！”说完翻身下床去背包里找东西。  
还好他妈妈从他十六岁开始便教导随时随地要带着避孕套，不仅仅是对自己，也是对别人家的女孩儿负责。好吧，也要对别人家的男孩儿负责……

避孕套虽有润滑，可对于第一次的人来说远远不够，茫然的小穴还不知所措地干涸着，说不紧张是假的，虽然他那么多台手术下来什么疼都尝过，却也不代表不会怕疼。四肢都绷着，谈不上享受了，完全是在害怕。

杨九郎很犹豫，心想干脆就到此为止。性固然重要，在他心里依然要排在爱的后面。他舍不得心爱的男孩儿为他痛，尤其是这人本就一身伤疤。那些盘根错节的伤口，触目惊心地刻印在原本无暇的皮肤中，刺得他眼痛心更痛。于是他俯下身虔诚地去膜拜，用嘴唇扫过凹凸不平的疤痕，他在他腿间说话：“疼吗……是不是很痛……”

“嗯……疼……”张云雷零零星星地回复他，“疼也好……起码证明我……还活着。”

“是啊，你活着，”杨九郎更加感恩地亲吻这具身体，他几乎再也触摸不到的身体，如今真实地依偎着他的唇，热血在皮下滚烫奔流，昭示着重新鲜活的生命力。“太好了。”

“翔子……别怕我疼……”张云雷弓着足背磨蹭他的脊背。他感到空虚，不知该如何缓解的空虚，心里只知道能救火的人就是杨九郎，“想……要你。”

杨九郎心里清楚，总要有这一步，他们的灵魂，思想都已无限交融，只差这肉与肉的联结以完成最终的合而为一。他们终究会挤走一切缝隙，他们必须是一体的。

“磊磊，我一定很温柔……”他吻着他的小腹，右手探到那处幽闭的所在，指尖轻柔地在穴口按压着，“你别怕，放松……”

“嗯——”一节指节慢慢被接纳，进到了柔软的内部，四壁像蠕动的蚌，不知是迎接还是驱赶，尚未情动的小穴艰涩难当，让杨九郎很怕伤着他的心肝宝贝。

另一手摸着了套子在嘴边咬开，再戴到自己的凶器上。这家伙确实剑拔弩张，怎么能怪我的宝贝儿害怕。杨九郎有些无奈，埋怨老天爷为何赐他多余的雄伟。苦笑着把更多的润滑剂抹到指尖，借着外援缓慢开拓。又附身去亲吻所能及的每一处，细密的吻最能勾起心底的念想，小虫子一样舔着张云雷的心，随着逐渐熟悉的异物侵入感，另一种新鲜的感知悄然衍生，化作了窄道内几抹湿润，也帮着两根指头深深嵌进了体内。杨九郎摸索着寻找某一点，据说这是能让人舒服到昏迷的所在。不枉他这么细致又耐心，初次被开发的肠道内，隐藏着的快乐源泉被发掘，指尖戳刺上去的瞬间，立即把张云雷送上了愉悦之巅。如果说前端的刺激是直白而短暂，现下在他体内四散流窜的快感却是绵长又婉转，像带着钩尾的蝎子，令人意识麻痹。

随即涌出的暖液疏通了紧窄的内部，手指渐渐可以顺畅地进出，因为加速而带起的水声听起来淫糜又悦耳，变相取悦了张云雷的神经。羞耻心已渐渐远去，纵欲的呐喊在脑中咆哮，还想要更多，更多的杨九郎。

“究竟是怎么个舒服法儿？”杨九郎一边伺候角儿，一边欣赏他紧蹙的眉心，因着不时袭来的快感而舒展又聚拢，下唇都被咬得血红，只为了遮挡一点口中溢出的叫唤，于是不禁好奇问道。

“不知道……”张云雷已迷失在伊甸园，浑浑噩噩地回他，“浑身……浑身发软……嗯呃~翔子……翔子……不行了……”

“又到了？”杨九郎哑然失笑，看来自己这新手上路的手艺还不错，很让人享受了几次。

“嗯嗯嗯——！”伴随着越来越密集的水渍声，肠道内一阵剧烈收缩，这一次比之前都要猛烈，指尖能感觉到潮热的汁水涌出，顺着指缝滴落到床单上，第三根手指顺势闯了进去，几乎毫无阻碍。

高潮三次的张云雷非但没有解渴的感觉，体内反而是更加叫嚣着索取的贪念，他需要更充实的填满，好拉回那渐行渐远的快感，他不自觉扭着屁股去贴杨九郎的那根，嘴里哼哼着：“九郎……九郎……再来一次嘛……这次……别用手了……”

张云雷的臀肉丰满，是他浑身上下最招人的地方，杨九郎托着他不安分的屁股，股缝间已湿滑泥泞，微微开合的小口在做无声的邀约。饶是再有耐心，到这一刻也磨秃了。

杨九郎扶起身下硬得发痛的肉柱，在洞口边沾了些肠液在头部，接着便小心翼翼地往里送，嘴里不忘安慰提醒：“宝贝儿第一次肯定有点疼的，你忍着点儿……”

才堪堪入了一个头，张云雷已经痛得嘶嘶抽冷气，他料想到肯定会疼，却还是吓着了。这怎么可能，这么窄的地方怎么能容得下……他由不得身体拼命想躲开，却被杨九郎死死地钳住了细腰，身下还在不容置疑地挺进，此时他已无回头路，不可能叫停了，否则杨九郎怕自己终身会废掉。

张云雷想，与其这么慢悠悠地折磨，索性快刀快枪地进来。也不知这思绪是怎么传到杨九郎脑子里，他咬着牙狠下心扶着张云雷的腰死命一顶，顿时眼前人的小脸煞白，几颗泪珠抑制不住地滚落。张云雷只觉得自己是被一把钝刀开膛破肚地劈开了，而且还藕断丝连，肉和皮牵扯着彼此在撕裂，顿时尖叫一声，几乎昏厥。

见他如此，杨九郎也不敢冒动，保持着姿势等他适应。他自己也被过紧的小穴卡得眼冒金星，满头大汗，但是心疼张云雷超越一切，他拍拍那恹恹的脸，问道：“还好吗？”

“不好！你出去出去！”张云雷委屈了，之前信誓旦旦为爱牺牲的精神荡然无存。

“好好好……我出去。”杨九郎连声妥协，赶忙往外退，却在退出的过程里难免碰着了隐藏在壁上的开关。

“啊啊！啊啊——”穴口骤然箍得更紧，伴随着脱口而出的叫床声，把两人都吓了一跳。快感暂时缓解了痛感，一些藏在细微末节的快乐因子开始复苏。

“你倒是松开啊，不然我怎么出来……”杨九郎也快不行了，心想这真不是人做的事。

“你再进来点……”张云雷又撑着胳膊起来找他。

“怎么回事儿？”杨九郎迷惑了，不知该进还是该退，“做不做了您给句话儿。”

“你再动动，轻点儿……”张云雷臊得脸红成山楂，他这辈子也没说过这种浪话，简直没脸见人了。

杨九郎只得扶着他的腰又轻顶慢送几下，这次张云雷是真得了妙处，疼痛早已散了大半，快感随着抽送渐渐袭来，他两腿不自觉环上杨九郎的腰际，把他更往自己身前带，又伸着两只手要和杨九郎的十指紧扣，这手势他们台上台下牵过无数次了，却是第一次在床上。

见他已食髓知味，闭着眼在享受，花穴也不像刚才那么收缩，整个人松弛下来，眼神迷离，桃花眼里春波荡漾，杨九郎便放下心来，拽着他大开大合地操干起来。肉柱在洞内来回快速地进出摩擦，带出一些浑浊的液体，又在下一秒重新被推回体内。

“嗯~轻点儿~”张云雷哼哼唧唧地埋怨，都不知道是冲着谁，“要死了~小眼儿~你轻点儿顶！”穴内那一点被频繁照顾，累积起层层的波涛，随时准备等待最后的爆发。

“快，就快了……”他可以感觉到高潮的前奏就在小腹处盘旋，在肠道内缓慢释放，随着越来越频密的撞击，杨九郎粗重的呼吸声在耳边共鸣，肉身碰撞产生的回音也在房间里飘荡，极致色情又极致无邪，惹得他又叫声连连：“好舒服……舒服死了~九郎好棒~”

杨九郎听了他这句，彻底忍无可忍，一口叼住他颈间的一层皮吮吸，下面也随即开始了最后一波抽送。

“辫儿……磊磊……张老师……”杨九郎每挺进一次就换一个叫法，脑子里乱七八糟，“快说，说你是我的。”

“嗯~啊~”张云雷分出残存的一点理智回应着：“我是你的，我是你的……全都是你的……”密集在体内进出的巨物叫嚣着宣示主权，他的灵魂仿佛都要被凿穿。

得到肯定的回答，杨九郎感到全身的血液都凝聚于下体的那一处，大脑仿佛被烈火燎着的草皮，他乱语着自己都听不懂的爱语，卖命地把子子孙孙全部交代给了这幅肉体。

隔着保险套都能感觉到一股热浪喷溅在体内，两人几乎昏死在灭顶的高潮中，快感在紧扣的掌心中传递，腰肢和臀瓣失神地颤栗。

来不及关掉的配乐还在忘情地播放，床上的他们却是只剩最后一丝气力，挣扎着搂紧了彼此潮湿的肉体，杨九郎胡乱地吻着爱人的前额，汗湿的头发印在唇上，凉凉的。

“好困啊……”张云雷闭着眼嗫喏道。  
“睡吧宝贝儿……歇会儿我带你去洗洗……”杨九郎哄他睡。  
“嗯……明天演出……我肯定忘词儿……”说完张云雷便坠入了梦乡。  
“没事儿，你尽管瞎说，我替你兜着。”

-THE END-


End file.
